1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video enhancement kit and more particularly pertains to aligning a magnification assembly with a video camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of video camera mounts is known in the prior art. More specifically, video camera mounts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a video camera are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. Des. 344,969; U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,712; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,871; U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,851; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,514.
In this respect, the video enhancement kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aligning a magnification assembly with a video camera.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved video enhancement kit which can be used for aligning a magnification assembly with a video camera. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.